bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nialas Anaithnid
Appearance Physically appears anywhere between 35 & 40, though given how slowly spiritual beings age, if they age at all, this is only the first misconception. His black medium to long hair is braided back normally, sweeping back from the three larger remaining shards of his mask. Three more miniscule shards rest beneath both eyes, of which both still hold the huse of a stereotypical Hollow. A short scar run down his upper right cheek. His Hollow Hole sits just beneath the center of his torso. Personality Curious by nature, he is also known to have a streak of apathy. On rare occasions it has been said that he comes across as an arrogant person. Normally he cares little of the doings of others as long as he is allowed to do as his instinct will him and those he watches over are safe. History How many years he wandered the sands of Hueco Mundo are unkown. It is a desert world, and a wide world at that. What is certain is that those who encounter him in a hostile manner would be found either temporarily powerless or they would vanish alltogether (devoured are the assumptions). Occasionally, he would encounter those who did not present themselves hostily towards him. Those he ignored, allowing them to follow in his wake. Eventually his whims fancied that he would rest in one place longer than normal, taking a respite in his travels. The Hollows that had followed him built for themselves primitive form of housing from the available reiatsu, sand, and occasional 'discarded' masks (forcibly removed or left behind, unknown). To this settelment, others were drawn. Those who caused trouble or came to feed were either themselves devoured by his more powerful followers or destroyed. So still he sits, feeling the edges of boredom once again creep into his mind, it's claws digging into his very soul. Now his feet will once again continue down that old aimless path. Having traveled the Path before him, he obtained a new level of Hollow evolution thanks to the experiment of Shousan. Now, he serves as Lanza IV, the Aspect of Envy. Abilities His power is rather simple in nature and is only an extension of the Negación ability demonstrated by Menos Grande/Gillian class Hollows. Negación (Denial) for Nialas is simply the ability to repel reiatsu with equal or greater force, normally relying on the energy of the reiatsu to form an opposing force. The simplistic version of this ability steals a small portion of the incoming reiatsu and reverses the vibrations causing it to repel that which it came from. But when greater skill and power is applied, he can either cause his opponents own power to destroy them, turn sections of their bodies into opposing vibrations, or enclose them into a temporary pocket dimension formed entirely of opposing reiatsu vibrations. As Negación (Denial) also takes the form of twin chains, he is well versed in hand to hand combat in conjunction of ranged combat. In addition to Negación (Denial), he also posseses Tener Envidioso (Envy), which allows him to change his physical form into whatever he decides when he wishes, though he will keep the same mass (compressed or decompressed) of his true form. Seperation This technique allows a Hollow to forcibly extract a living spirit from anothers body. http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Cero Cero A highly powerful and relatively swift energy blast that can be fired from various body parts, such as mouth, tongue, hand or fingers. Only Menos, Arrancar, and Vizard have so far been shown to use Cero attacks, and it appears that stronger entities can use it more efficiently and forcefully. Cero also requires some time to be used effectively, so the enemy must be either not moving or busy with something else, or too badly wounded to even simply dodge it, with the exception of a few Cero techniques and users. Additionally, there exists quite a number of variations of Cero, which are usually unique to the Arrancar using it. http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Cero#Gran_Rey_Cero Gran Ray Cero An extremely potent higher-level Cero, allowed to be used only by the Espada. SincréticoTeam Invented by Dondochakka Bilstin and Pesche Guatiche, it is a gathering of several separate Cero and fusing them into a swirling ball. This technique, while unquestionably powerful, is difficult to perform and normally drains the Hollows involved. http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Garganta Garganta The means for which Hollows and Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Negaci%C3%B3n Negación Used to rescue fellow Hollows by enclosing them in a dimensional pocket. Though normally found only in Gillian-class Menos, Nialas is able to use this ability thanks to his own power, which is an evolved version of this base hollow skill. Atrapamiento An ability that branches off of Negación, Atrapamiento covers the opponents in a field that, unbeknown to the victim, will reverse any large reishi fluctuation back onto themselves. Forces the opponent to fight martial combat with threat of injuring themselves otherwise. http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Bala Bala An Arrancar alternative to Cero. The technique hardens the user's Spiritual Pressure and fires it like a bullet. Although it is weaker than a normal Cero, it moves about twenty times faster and can be fired at a much higher rate, but the damage is much the same. Stronger Arrancar can also fire a more powerful Bala, while retaining its twenty-fold speed. http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Hierro Hierro The hardened skin of the Arrancar, which is a result of their compressed spiritual power. While their skin is strong enough to block even released Zanpakutou bare-handed, it is by no means impenetrable. Stronger Arrancar generally have proportionally stronger skin than usual. de Hierro A combination of the Bala ability with Hierro, Iron Fist compresses the power of a Bala with the Hierro on the users fist, causing punches to have explosive power. http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Pesquisa Pesquisa The Arrancar equivalent of the Shinigami ability to sense Spiritual Pressure. It functions very similarly to sonar. http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Son%C3%ADdo Sonído The Arrancar equivalent of the Shinigami Flash Steps and the Quincy Hirenkyaku; it allows the user to travel at incredibly high speeds for short distances. Use of Sonído is punctuated by a brief static sound, in contrast to the "swish" sound caused by Flash Steps. http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Resurrecci%C3%B3n Resurrección Most Arrancar have the ability to seal their power within a Zanpakutou. Upon releasing their Zanpakutou, they gain all of their former unique Hollow abilities back, essentially 'resurrecting' their old selves. When using this ability, they essentially combine their human form and their Hollow form, incidentally increasing their power considerably. As another note, when an Arrancar uses his or her Resurrección, it heals all minor wounds. Abilities Hierro Due to the increase in power, the passive Hierro ability also gains an impressive increase. Speed and Agility Complimenting his already impressive speed and power, Nialas' released state augments his speed drastically, giving him impressive agility and movement speed to match. Strength The same muscles that power his improved speed and agility also give him a noted increase in physical strength. Bala A far more powerful Bala that retains its twenty-fold speed. http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Cero_Oscuras Cero Oscuras A full-powered black Cero that an Espada can use only in their release forms. Also known as the Ultimate Cero ability. Lanzamiento-''Tener Envidioso''-Envy This ability is not unlike a Secunda Etapa/Resurrección, and though it literally means Last Release, it is the calling activation for Tener Envidioso, granting Nialas an additional boost to power in addition to a new set of abilities at his disposal. Forma Change Form. This is the ability provded by Envy that enables Nialas to change nearly all of his physical properties with an exception to his physical mass (i.e. weight). No matter what physical form he takes, as perfect as the forms are, their weight will always be that of his Final Release form. http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/High-Speed_Regeneration High-Speed Regeneration The ability that allows a Hollow to heal most injuries very quickly, with the exception of the destruction of the head or vital organs. Verde Green Lance. Made from cero and in the shape of a seven foot long lance, this is the second most powerful ability that Nialas possess. The 'blade' is capable of slicing through nearly anything thanks to the infusion of the dimention disrupting ability of Negación(Denial). Negación Cero This is the special Cero specific to Nialas' Final Form as he does not have enough power to use it until then. There is very little that can normally stand against the power of this Cero, nor are there many methods of dodging it given it's size (ten times the radius of a normal Cero). He can only use this ability twice while in Final release as he becomes exhausted and his power reserves are deplenished afterwards.